TDI STARING YOU!
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: Its been done so many times before but i'm bored and i want to make another one! Rated T because you never know...
1. Welcome to TDI

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**ok here is the thing this is also going to be a tdi starring you hmm i wonder why? You know the drill characters and yada yada yada. So yeah...**_

_**First character: **_

_Name:**Clarra**_

_Stereotype: Slacker_

_Hair: Brown with blond and red highlights_

_Eyes : Brown with green in middle_

_Fear: Heights_

_Info: DO NOT MESS WITH CLARRA UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO GET HURT. She is talkative but she hides behind her emotional barrier which nothing gets in or out... maybe. She plays soccer and is really sarcastic  
_

**_anyways do you guys wanna do pairings?_**

Duncan- You're obsessed with this.

Fleur- SHUT UP I AM NOT!

Duncan - Whatever.

Fleur - Walk away delinquent

Duncan - GRRRR

Fleur - GRRRRR

Leshawna - BREAK IT UP!

Fleur - He started it.

Leshawna - So what?

Fleur (gets out metal bat ) May i continue?

Duncan - sure just don't hit me..

Eh hem ! Ok! Anyways.

So leave a review! and...

Tara- He is right you know...

_**Oh and leave a character only if you want to!**_

**_Laters people_**

**_Fleur_**


	2. Can we actually make it to the Island?

OK! So I'm going to start the first chapter cuz im bored. And some of you have read my stories before and know that when im bored i put up chapters. This time boredum is due to this evil thing called HOMEWORK! I mean seriously they give you 5 hours of homeowork then they just expect you to study for a test after they just gave you said evilness.

Crap I'm rambling... Sorry! anyways thanks for the reviews hope to see more! And here is the chapter!

OH WARNING! I do a lot of first person stories so if i talk about Clarra ALOT then please don't kill me Its just easier to write that way. Or you end up with to much Fluff then it gets all mushy... and then there arent any challenges and everyone is stuck on the island singing "I love you! You love me!" For a whole freaking eternety. Which the way things are going with the guys i know probably wouldn't be so bad... (Slaps self in head) SORRY! Now i'm just gonna go write the chapter... OH! and i may bring the characters in the story out of order but thats because i have ideas for you all (grinning evily) MUAHAHA! ... I need to stop eating muffins at lunch.

Chapter 1

I sighed. "This boat ride can not be any longer." I say to myself. Appearently it can. 3 FREAKING HOURS! WHAT THE HECK IS CHEF DOING DRIVING THE BOAT IF HE CAN'T EVEN FIND THE DARN PLACE!

I listen to what chef is saying since that's pretty much the only entertainment you get on this ship. "So this is where we are ... or is, no no no. It has to be here," I stopped listening; he was a babbling bafoon. We hit something, and the ship started to tilt.

"WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU HIT!?" I scream knowing he can hear me even though the dude is talking to himself.

"OH! Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing," He mumbled on and on.

"Say nothing one more time and I will throw you off this boat." I glare at him.

"I ain't afraid of you little girl." He taunts at me.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT EIGHT FOOT WHATEVER DOES NOT MAKE ME SHORT!"

"Yes it does shortie." He laughs.

I walk up to him and kick him in the face (Oh yeah! i can kick that high Woo!) He falls backwards and hits his head on the table, the coffee cup slides forward and spills all over him. I laugh so hard as he screams and pours ice water on his face to stop the burning. "Told you not to call me that." I walk out on to the deck. Half of it was submerged.

"CRAP!" I yell out. Another boat is passing by and stops right next to the now sinking one I am on.

"Want some help?" A blond boy with a bandana, baggy pants, a red and black skull shirt, and ROTS tattoed on his neck.

"A white boy in ROTS? Seriously?" I give him a suspicious look.

"Dude I don't have to help you. You can drown." He throws back at me.

"How nice of you to point that out." I roll my eyes. "CHEF GET YOUR FAT BUTT OUT HERE THE FREAKING SHIP IS SINKING AND I AM GETTING ON ANOTHER BOAT SO IF YOU DONT GET OUT HERE NOW I LET YOU SINK."

"I'm coming." He says. Then he quietly says under his breath, "Shortie."

I turn around and kick him off the side of the boat. "I told you not to call me that." I say through gritted teeth.

"..." The gangsta boy just looked at me.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"Nothing, I've just never seen a girl kick that hard." He says a little stunned.

"Aww is the gangsta scared?" I question in a high pitched voice.

He points at himself, "Dude. You said it yourself. Gangsta. I don't get scared by some chick."

"Are you sure about that? I could totally change you're mind."

"Is that a threat or a promise." He taunts.

"Awesome! Are you guys getting this? The first fight of the season!" Chris happily asks the camera man.

I look over at the dude and he looks at me, "You wanna ruin some ratings?" I ask with an evil grin.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He grins mischieviously back at me. "Hi!" He says with fake cheerfulness, playing it up for the camera. Happy + no drama unhappy Chris which makes two very happy campers. "I'm Terry! and you are?"

"OH! It is soooo nice to meet you!" I say with a jumpy attitude. "I'm Clarra and I am so excited to be here." We start to shake hands.

"UGH!" Chris moans. "There isn't anything to see now." Chris drops his head and walks away with the camera man following close behind.

"You can let go of my hand now." I say glarring at him.

"Sorry." He glares back. We both look over to see if Chris came back, but thankfully he didn't.

"So what's at white boy like you doing in Reapers of the Streets?"

"Why would you care."

"I have a score to settle with them."

"You'll lose that one. But what's your deal with them anyway?"

"Because they killed my fa... never mind. Why am I even talking to you." I glare at the floor.

"Umm kay." He says looking down suspicious at me.

"Hey kids we're here." Chris says. "Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA..." I cut him off.

"Can it Chris." I groan, and I turn on my heel to look at Terry, "And while we're here could you not get near me? Thanks." I walk up to the edge of the ship, not caring about the plank that safely takes you onto the dock, and I jump off the edge landing on the crate that was placed so close to the waters edge. I jumped off of the crate, with bags in hand and walked to the far edge of the dock. Waiting for the rest of the campers to soon arrive.

--

SORRY I WAS GOING TO PUT IN ANOTHER CHARACTER OR TWO BUT I HAVE TO GO TO SOCCER! SORRY AGAIN!

Laters all!

Fleur.


	3. People, people, and more people

HAHA i won my game (It was four of us against 6 -indoor soccer- ) We were down two players, they had subs and we didn't, and we still beat them HAHA! (Dances around) I Really need to cut back on chocolate...

Anyways I am definately going to remember my other story (Don't worry i haven't forgoten you - I just have an idea for the chapter that i can't get it perfect yet. so this weekend.- )

Wow ... lots of reviews in such little time. Going to smack a chapter together and try to get most of them in as i possibly can. Dont kill me if you don't get in this chapter. YOU WILL ... maybe hahaha

Anyways (Hands out cookies for reviews) Reviews make me smile. Smile is good. You get more chapters. :D

LALALA: El chapter:

Chapter 2

I was leaning against one of the crates that were conveniently placed at the edge of the dock. FAR FAR FAR FAR FAR... ok you get the point, away from "Terry". GAH! I can't stand him.

_No you just can't stand the gang he is in. It's their fault, not his._

WHO ASKED YOU!

My nose schrunched up as I noticed I was being watched. "WHY ARE YOU FREAKING STARING AT ME?" I growled.

"I was looking at the boat. Is that okay or do I need permission for that too?" He smirk.

"OH SHOVE IT UP YOUR..."

"Hey Sophie!" Chris greeted the new arrival. "Where is your brother?"

"Oh! He is coming." Sophie said sweetly. The black haired girl with the blue eyes said with an smile.

"Soph, did you have to pack this much?" A boy said, also having black hair and blue eyes. "I think my arms might fall off."

"Ryan my man." Chris said.

"Hey Chris," Ryan wheezed.

"Dude you need some help?" Terry asked.

"Oh gangsta has a nice side." I mumble.

"And shortie has a temper, but hey, you don't seem me complaining." He snapped.

I shut up. He was being nice, and I'm just a jerk.

_Yup you are. You should apologize, then he would like you._

AND I WANT THAT WHY?

_You think he is hot._

If he stood on the sun he still wouldn't be hot. So shove off!

_Hey you're the one talking to yourself._

Shut up.

"HI! I'm Sophie." Sophie said sticking out her hand.

"Umm hi? I'm Clarra." I say shaking her hand.

"AWWW! That is such a pretty name!" Sophie said sweetly.

"Thanks?" This is all so confusing, why is this girl talking to me?

"Anyways. I think this is going to be fun."

"Yeah," I agree.

"I hope we are on the same team. That would be cool." She looks off towards her brother and Terry. "That one boy looks scary." She points at Terry.

He turns around. I stick my tongue out at him, and he smiles back coily. UGH! "He isn't scary. HE IS A WIMP." I announce loudly.

She giggles and her brother looks at her to shut her up. They look between us both. "Is there like something going on between you two?" Ryan asks.

"NO!" We both scream at the same time, causing the death glare to be given from both ends of the scream.

"Ok." Sophie nodds. "Sure." She lies. What a bad liar.

"J.C.!" Chris says. "Nice to see you came dressed..." I look at her outfit, a small red shirt showing her midriff, and black sweat pants. I look down at my black jean shorts, black tanktop, and black and blue checkered jacket with my black hightop converse. Compared to mine, hers looks kinda like a swimsuit. She must be a dancer.

Her black hair was pulled back into two braids. I looked over at Terry to see his reaction, but he wasn't looking at the girl, he was looking at me. What is wrong with this boy? Is he asking to get kicked like chef?

"Hi everyone." She says. Then she looks at me and Terry's death stare match. "Did I enterupt something?"

"No, they've been acting like that since we got here." Sophie says. "I'm Sophie, this is my twin Ryan, that's Terry and Clarra."

"Hi!" she says, then she looks at Terry. "Is Terry short for Terrance?"

I saw his eye twitch, his posture freeze, and his muscles stiffen. Now I saw Sophie's point on how scary he looked. "Maybe." He said through clenched teeth.

"Umm... Sorry?" She took a step back in fear. Unfortunately, she fell off the dock.

"Ouch." I say. I take a glance at Terry, he relaxed a little but not much. So now I know what ticks him off. This is perfect.

Another boat pulled up. A bald guy, and a brown and black haired girl stepped off the ship. The boy was first to speak. "Chris wassup!"

Chris looked down at his paper like three times before he answered, "Umm not much. Rhino flex?"

"Cool Bro."

The girl skipped up to Sophie and the wet J.C. and said, "I'm Nikki."

"J.C., Sophie, and Clarra." JC said. "Nice to meet you."

The bald boy walked up to me. "Hey blondie, got a name?"

"Yeah, but i got a question." I glare at him and he stands there unphased.

"What?" He says stupidly.

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE OTHER TWO COLORS IN MY HAIR? OR ARE YOU FRICKEN BLIND? BECAUSE I AM NOT BLOND!" I scream in his face.

"Aww. Don't be like that sugar." He whines. I try to walk away and he grabs my arm.

"Let go of my arm." I manage to say through gritted teeth. He didn't move

"She said let go. Or could you not hear that? So you must be deaf and blind." Terry said.

"Watch it punk." Rhino flex said.

"Oh I'm scared." Terry rolled his eyes.

"You should be."

I slipped my wrist out of Rhino's grip while they were having their, "I'm better than you are." staring contest, and then he spotted Sophie and JC. He ran over to them and began flirting. He was over me so fast... that's good.

"Aren't you going to say thanks?" Terry asks.

"I thought it was implied." I say sarcastically.

"Well when saving someone from certain death..."

"Oh yeah a huge tub of muscles hitting on me is death. What was he gonna do eat me?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well he did look pretty hungry." I laughed. Oh crap. **I laughed**. BUT HE ISN'T FUNNY! UGH! This dude is so weird, and he probably caused all my sufferings for the past two years, so why am I laughing?

"Thanks then." I say. SHUT UP! DO NOT SAY THANKS! HE DOES NOT DESERVE THAT!

"You're welcome." He looks down at me ( which is only like 4 inch. )

"There are still a few more campers on the way." Chris informs us. "So we're gonna be here a while."

"Great," Terry and I say at the same time. Neither of us knew if we had said it with joy or sarcasm.

--

Ok there is the chapter. I will try to get into more detail with everyone. So don't worry. And I still have more characters to write in. Thanks for the reviews

LUV U GUYS!

Ok i have to get some sleep now, or i might fall asleep during all the tests i have tomorrow... today. Crap. NIGHT!

Fleur 3


	4. Chapter 3

OK YOUR CHARACTER MAY NOT BE IN MUCH DETAIL SO DONT KILL ME YOU WILL GET YOUR TIME. The next chapter will go into more detail (and more fun) but i just want to get people on teams. I promise to write the next chapter as soon as i put this chapter up.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LUV YA!

Chapter 3

I really felt like crying, I was so bored. I also went back to being angry at Terry, but I couldn't figure out wether it me being angry with him or me being angry with myself for giving into such a petty thing as liking a guy. YOU KNOW IT WILL END BADLY. EVERY GUY YOU EVER GET NEAR ENDS BADLY.

_You know that but does he?_

So now you agree with me?

_Well either you get hurt or you hurt him; even though you do like him... you're cursed._

I soooo do not like him.

_Whatever._

UGH!

Three boats arrived at the same time. A goth girl with brown hair named Charity arrived on the first; a boy with darkish hair, glasses, and a white longsleeved shirt with an opened gray flannel one over it; and lastly a girl named Music, with black hair that was in a braid that reached to her feet, she wore a sleeveless green shirt with laces on the side, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

There wasn't much going on since the campers pretty much split into a group as soon as they arrived. It was like the girl group, the guy group, then me. Even though I did talk to some of the girls I didn't feel like staying near them for too long.

A few minutes passed and we heard a muffled panting. Everyone looked to the sound to see Chef swimming to shore and I took a step backwards. Chef was tired and wet, and he looked like a prune. Even though if Chef came after me, I could have taken him, but he had help here and I really didn't want to get booted from the island because of getting in a fight... with Chef.

Chef had a wild look in his eyes. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and suddenly a tattoo of ROTS was in front of my face. "Where... shortie... kick... off boat... brat... ouch... sharks...bite...swim here." Chef mumbled. There was a murderous tone in his voice. He was coughing up water and his clothes were torn.

Chris stared in disbelief. "Dude! What the heck?"

"I will get that little girl... Where is she?" Chef yelled.

I grabbed the black and red t-shirt in front of me and leaned my head against him. I don't know why I trust him, but around Terry I felt safe. I heard loud footsteps that were getting closer with every heartbeat. I let out a moan, and Terry tensed up in front of me. The rest of the campers watched in horror at the scene that unfolded before their eyes, except for Charity, she looked a little bored.

"Move kid." Chef spat at Terry.

"Why should I?" I looked up to see a large meaty hand land on Terry's shoulder. I heard a snapping sound, a whimper, and then a thud as Chef landed on the dock. "You might want to put some ice on that hand."

The rest of the campers arrived on one boat (a little to fast for my taste) so it was: a shy girl named Lily; a skater punk with black hair named Kevin that wore a red beanie with skull on it,worn-out jeans with chain attached,light brown hoodie,black fingerless gloves,DC shoes,black shirt with anarcey symbol; a brat named Kim with dark red, wavy, mid-back length and usually held in a pony-tail hair; a girl with her hair in a weave named Syvonne (she and Terry got along well, with their gangsta attitude and all, of course he didn't move from where he was standing in front of me.); a hyper girl named Fae that wore hot pink tanktop, green fishnet top, black skirt, hot rink Doc Martens, knee high lime green socks; a dude named Beano that had long blond hair; a girl with shoulder-blade length, wavy and dark brown hair with some covering her right eye, named Jill; a hippie named bailey with dark blonde shoulder length dreadlocks; Rosie: a girl with long pitch black hair that was up in a pony tail; a scene girl named Karma; and an athletic guy named Jacob (That I saw Kim hitting on).

--

Omg. This was painful to write. But it would take a year to write everyone their own little piece (Thats how far behind i was with characters.) Sorry again!

I am starting the next chapter right now.

Fleur


	5. Teams

Sorry i didn't put this up right after... i kinda fell asleep. then i had to go to ANOTHER soccer game, then i got sick then this and that and now im back! (And then i had to sing this morning and soccer again later tonight.) Where do my days go... Also sorry to say this but other than Chris and Chef, no characters from the show are coming back (That would be WAY to many people in one story.)

Gah that chapter was painful... Once again i am sorry. So i am not getting any sleep til i write this chapter.

Again Sorry. (Makes a cake for everyone) Forgive me?? -does puppy dog pout-

Anyways here is the chapter: (Oh and sorry no more spots open... To many people -Twitch twitch-)

Ughh... i need more tea my throat is killing me... OH YEAH Chapter!

Chapter 4

"I know you like, saved her but why is she clinging to you?" Kim asked in a really snotty attitude. Charity looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story." Terry says.

"OK, if you can't answer that question then why are you named Terry? That's like a girls name." I let go of his shirt. I laughed a little at that question. He turned enough so that I could see the corner of his eye. I stuck out my tongue. The corner of his mouth twisted up a little into smile.

"CAMPERS!" Chris yelled over the babel of the kids around. "Its time to put you into teams!"

Killer Bass:

Kenny

Charity

Sophie

Terry

Lily

Beano

Rosie

Karma

Syvonne

Clarra

Bailey

Screaming Gophers:

Ryan

J.C.

Nikki

Rhino Flex

Music

Grace

Kevin

Kim

Jill

Fae

Athena (The girl that had to come by paddle boat because they left her. She is a black girl that wears a mid length denim skirt, elbow length red shirt with a bunny face on it and red flip flops.)

"Oh joy." I roll my eyes. "I'm on a team with gangsta and gangsta-et."

"You got a problem with that cream puff?" Syvonne asked.

"Well actually... mmm! MHM! HMM!! MUMH!" Someones hand covered my mouth.

"Clarra says she really wants to be on our team. Doesn't she." Terry said. Then he whispered in my ear, "We can always see if you can be on Rhino's team, I am sure he would love that." I looked over at muscle head. Then I looked at Syvonne and nodded my head.

"That's what I thought." She walked away.

I bit Terry's hand. "You can let go now TERRANCE."

He stepped back. There was a blaze in his eyes and a shadow came over his face. "You know, I am just trying to help you." He hissed.

"What a good job you're doing at that too." I glared into his eyes. I was about to turn when he grabbed my arm. It looked like he would try to brake it. So I stayed still, waiting for the punishment I should receive for pushing him so far; but nothing happened.

We stood there, staring into each others eyes. Then it looked like he snapped inside. His eyes seemed to grew softer and his gaze grew less harsh. I snagged my arm out of his grasp and we both took a step back. He turned and ran off to the cabins.

"You probably shouldn't push him so far." Sophie said from behind me.

"Probably."

"But hey, we're on the same team!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah... but your brother..."

"Oh Ryan will get over it."

"No I mean your brother has your suitcases. In his cabin..."

Realization hit her and she took off running. "I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER!" She yelled into the wind.

You could soon hear banging and screaming, "RYAN OPEN THIS DOOR AND GIVE ME MY STUFF! RYAN!!" Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs.

A quiet chuckle and a deeper laugh came from behind me, I turned around to see Beano and Kenny.

"Sup," Beano said and Kenny waved.

"Not much. Wonder what the first challenge will be." I say.

"Knowing Chris... We're dead." Beano shrugged.

I laughed a little. "Well, see you when we're ghosts haunting Chris."

"You can count on that." He laughed. Well, later." Beano said.

"Later. Bye Kenny!" I said.

"Bye Clarra." Kenny said softly. Kenny walked slowly to the cabin and Beano started skipping. I laughed again.

Charity was dragging her stuff in and I waved.

"Hey," She said.

"Do you need some help?" I offer.

"Sure. Thanks." I grabbed two of her bags and she grabbed the other two. I slipped my bags onto my shoulder and then walked into the cabin behind Charity. She and I both chose top bunks. Rosie and Bailey had the two under us; in the middle of the room Lily had the bottom and Sophie had the top. Then on the far side Syvonne had the top and Karma the bottom.

Chris came on the speaker, "TIME FOR FOOD CAMPERS!"

--

Here it is... Sorry for the lateness and all. The Gophers will get most of the next chapter so it will be even.

Luv Ya!

Fleur.


	6. Shrieks, pink, hearts, and gossip

UGH! I can't go to my soccer game (sneeze) so i decided (cough) to put (Sneeze) up a new chapter. (sniffle)

Thanks for suggestions And sorry if your character didn't get in. Im going to need a few more tissue boxes...

Anyways Here is yer chapter!

Chapter 5

I was on my bed trying to catch some Z's, when a loud shriek had awoken me.

We all ran to the gophers 'dude' side of the cabin.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" Charity screams.

We all look down to see Rhino curled up in the fetal postion rocking himself back and forth.

- Confession -

Rhino:

"Dude... It was Pink... (eye twitching) Everything... PINK."

-

I heard Chris and Terry laughing outside. "You two did this?" I asked.

"Yeah, why." Terry asked while still laughing.

"Cuz that was awesome!" I high five them. "So What next?"

"Since when did you join our, "mess with Rhino" club?" Terry asked sceptically.

"Since he hit on me. Do I really need to be initiated?"

"Oh fine. Chris what next?"

"Well... we are going to replace all his clothes with pink ones, then..." Chris was thinking (That's dangerous).

"Why is Chris in this group?" I asked.

"Because a teenager hyperventalating on TV equals really good ratings." Chris shrugged.

"OK. Fine by me."

- New POV Gasp! (But you have to figure out on your own who) -

I ran towards the gopher cabin. The door was already open and people where looking down at the floor. Rhino was there curled up whimpering slightly.

"Guys, leave him alone." I say. Everyone drifts back to their cabins - except the gopher guys-. "Are you okay?"

-Rhino's confession (Again)-

I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen...

Not like I like that girl or anything...

You're not showing this on TV. ARE YOU?

-

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go outside and get some air."

"Are you coming too?" He asked.

Aww... I'm a sucker for guys. "Yeah." I giggled.

- Back to Clarra -

"OMG. Is that... with Rhino?" My jaw fell open. "How could she fall for him? She was such a nice girl!"

"I can't believe she would do that either." Terry said.

Chris turned around to the camera guy, "Are you getting this? The first couple of the season!"

Terry and I looked at her and Rhino, then at Chris, and finally, at each other. I blushed and Terry looked over his shoulder to see if Chris was watching; but it turns out Chris had already left to go stalk the 'first couple'.

- Back to mystery person -

We sat near the waters edge, till the sun began to set. It got colder then and I started to shiver. I leaned against his muscular arms. He leaned his head on mine, and pulled me closer to him.

- Ryan's confession -

I was walking by the shore when, I saw it. Those two together are more disgusting than my sister leaving her bras in my room.

-

- Ryan POV -

I ran back to the girl's side of our cabin, since everyone on our team was staying there until they cleaned the guy's side of the cabin. (none of us really wanted to stay in a pink room.)

"Dudes... you guys all have to come see this." I panted.

"Is it that important? I am trying to get my beauty sleep." Kim stated.

"Then you're going to need ALOT of it." Fae mumbled.

"Huh?" Kim said.

"Nothing." Fae smiled.

"Well come on guys! Lets go!" I say pushing them all out the door.

--

_**OK GUYS READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!**_

OK WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE MYSTERY CHARACTER?! PLEASE TAKE YOUR GUESS.

HERE ARE YOUR HINTS:

1. ITS A GIRL (KINDA BIG DUH THERE)

2. ON THE KILLER BASS TEAM

3. YOU HAD TO BE PAYING ATTENTION TO KNOW ANY OTHER DETAILS.

MUAHAHA! THE MYSTERY PERSON SEARCH IS ON!

THE NEXT CHAPTER REVEALS WHO IT IS! SO Review fast waiting for at least 3 guesses.

Good luck!

Thanks for reviews

Luvs ya!

Fleur


	7. End of day one

(Sneeze) Well i got my three (sniffle) guesses. Now the person is revealed. Oh one thing: THERE WILL BE NO ORIGIAL CHARACTERS! (Other than chef and Chris.)

Thanks for reviewing so fast. Here is ya chapter:

And Thanks for the tissue box: Much needed.

Oh! Chapter! Heh. Here ya go!

Chapter 6

- JC -

"OMG! Ryan that's..." I said.

"Yeah, its my sister." Ryan said trying not to laugh. "She likes the baldy... who would have guessed."

"Well this is boring, and I just lost 5 minutes of beauty sleep. Thanks alot Rye-anne." Kim said turning on her heel.

"Dude, we can so pull something over on them." Kevin was grinning madly.

"Guys, that's kinda mean. She likes who she likes, and Ryan as her brother you should be more supportive." Jill, Karma, Grace, Fae, and Nikki all nodded. We stood around the two mischievous boys with our arms crossed.

"Bro, why are they looking at us like that?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin. Now is the time when we should run... like now." Ryan got up and sprinted away into the woods with Kevin close behind.

"GET BACK HERE!" Someone screamed, another girl yelled "WE WILL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY!"

- J.C. Confession -

"So we were chasing after the guys. Then we kinda got lost."

-

- Clarra -

I walked into the dining hall to see that no one else was in there. No one else, but chef. Chef in a kitchen with knives and me. "Oh crap." I whispered. Chef was about to turn around, so I ducked under a table.

"Hmm, I thought I heard someone come in." Chef mumbled.

I tried to quiet my breathing. 'Someone will come in... Soon?' I thought, and hoped.

- Syvonne -

I saw Terry walking around so i went to talk to him. "Sup?"

"Hey. You seen Clarra anywhere?" He asked nonchallant.

"I think I saw her walk into the dining hall." I mumbled. "Are you two together?"

"It's only the first day. Relationships can't form that fast." He mumbles.

"Well then apparently you haven't heard about muscle head and Sophie."

"Oh trust me, I heard it,"

- Terry's Confession -

Heard and saw Rhino and Soph. That was disturbing.

But Clarra going into the dining hall alone? IS SHE TRYING TO GET KILLED BY CHEF?"

-

- Kevin -

Somehow Ryan and I got separated. I ended up back at the dining hall. I walked in and saw Clarra under the table. I gave her a quizocal look and she held her finger up to her lips. OH! So that's the girl that Chef kept babling on and on about when I got here. Maybe I can have some fun with this.

"Hey Chef!" I call.

"MM." He grunts.

"So that girl that you were looking for... Does she have red, blond, and brown hair?"

I heard Clarra gasp from under the table and I smiled.

"Yeah." Chef said.

"And might she be hiding under the table?"

- Clarra confessional -

"HE SO DID NOT DO THAT!

I am sooooo dead."

-

Chef barged out of the kitchen, knife in hand. I felt so much fear in that instant, and he wasn't even coming after me.

- Ryan -

The girls were closing in on me, Kevin disappeared and I was cornered.

"We've got you now." One of the said.

Then a growling noise came from behind, I peered over J.C.'s shoulder to see a bear. They all screamed and ran off; except for Grace and music.

The bear had pinned Grace down. "Grace!" I screamed.

"HELP!" Her eyes were wide with fear and tears were streaming down her face.

Music looked at the bear and somehow talked to it and told it to go away.

I grabbed Grace from off the ground. Music walked away before Grace or I could say anything.

Grace and I were quiet on the way back just to barge in on all the drama.

- Terry -

I kicked open the door to see chef standing over a table with knife in hand, Clarra under said table, and Kevin looking like a wuss.

"Eh hem." I coughed. Chef dropped the knife and looked at his hand and stepped back.

Seriously, I think Kevin just wet himself.

I picked up the knife and Chef hightailed it back to the kitchen.

I looked down at Clarra and she mouthed thank you.

I nodded my head.

It was then when I noticed that everyone was watching from the screen door. So I walked over to the counter top and put down Chef's knife.

I turned to everyone, "Aren't we supposed to be eating?"

Everyone ran inside and I got Clarra out from under the table.

Clarra was in front of me in line to get food, and I noticed that chef had put a bug in her food. So I grabbed the one he was about to hand her and she grabbed mine.

Even though it was just slop, it was the only thing we had to eat, so I threw the bug at Kevin.

Chris came in, "Hello campers! Eat up and get to sleep soon, because the wake up call is at 6. Your first challenge begins tomorrow." Chris slammed the door shut.

-

I walked Clarra back to the cabin.

Rhino and Sophie still hadn't come back yet; but I saw Kevin walking back to his cabin and I decided to figure out what happened.

- Kevin's confession -

"I knew that if I told Terry how Chef figured out Clarra was in there, that Terry would kill me. But MAN that dude can be convincing."

-

I held him above the ground by his foot and his face over a very sharp rock. "What did you do." I asked peeved at the guy.

"I just told Chef that she was hiding under the table." Kevin whimpered.

"YOU ARE AN INCOMPETENT MORON!" I set him back on his feet.

"Thanks dude..." He said releaved for being on solid ground.

But he wasn't on solid ground for long, because I threw him into a tree.

"HELP ME GET DOWN BRO!" He yelped.

"SORRY CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I darkly chuckled and walked back to the camp.

I saw Chris on the way back and told him where Kevin was.

"I think he might cry if he stays up there much longer."

"Thanks man!" Chris said as he ran over towards the tree Kevin was stuck in.

I got up on the top bunk and put my hands behind my back.

Soon a scream was heard, "OH LORD IT'S A MOUSE!"

- Kevin's confession -

"Laugh all you want, yeah I fell out of the tree. But hey! That mouse had the red eyes that followed you where ever you moved! IT WAS STALKING ME!"

-

I laughed so hard that I almost fell off the bed. "Serves him right."

-

And the campers soon all fell asleep.

Hence completing the first day of the new season of TDI.

--

Hope that was good, I tried to put in more POVs, so yeah.

(Sniffle, sneeze) Nighty night.

Luvs ya all!

Fleur - sneeze - crap...


	8. The begining of a new day

HELLO EVERYONE!

No i still haven't forgoten about my other stories... i started working on chapter 17 so dont worry.

Umm i just had chocolate and i am really hyper and i went through 2 tissue boxes today. and later i get to go to a hockey game WOOOOOOO!

Anyways! I will try to write this chapter to my best ability:

Chapter 7

- Clarra -

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris screamed over the loud speaker.

"AAAAAAAH!" I sat up really fast and hit my head on the ceiling, fell off my bed, then Bailey also fell out of her bed and landed on me.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She said.

"Ugh, its ok." I moaned.

"What's is with the 4 o'clock wake up call? He said 6. I am so gonna kill that dude." Charity said.

- Terry -

I'm really gonna kill that dude. Waking us up two hours early. I did my time, and I don't mind doing more. Or maybe I could get Bill to kill him. "Oh well." I sighed.

"What was that dude?" Beano asked while yawning.

"Just saying I guess i gotta get up." I said.

"OK." Beano said.

- Sophie -

I looked around. I don't remember going to bed... There was a note taped to the wall. "Carried you back to your cabin." 'You're cute when you sleep' was crossed out. Then it said 'Love...'

"SOPHIE! COME ON!" Clarra screamed. I hide the note before I could finish reading it.

"Coming!" I jumped down.

- Clarra -

Chris gathered us all in front of the dining hall. "Ok so the first challenge is..."

--

soo hope u liked it.

Love

fleur

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Haha kidding! here is more of the chapter!

--

"You have to survive camping." Chris said pleased of himself.

"Isn't that kinda like last season?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah but they only had to survive a day."

"OhMiGawd, how long do we have to survive? Are there bears? Am I gonna die?"

"I don't know." Chris said, "But the Jail was just broken out of by some of the prisoners."

"What does that have to do with us?" Karma asked.

"Well, this island is the closest to the jail. So they wouldn't be able to swim to land... just here." Chris grinned wider. "Why do you think I have an alarm on my trailer?"

"Whatever." Syvonne said.

"Grab a backpack and good luck." Chris waved goodbye to us as we walked with out teams into the woods. "OH! There should be a flag where your team should set up the campsite. So look for it."

"Oh thanks a lot Chris."

"You're welcome," He said in a sing songy voice.

--

Ok well i have to go get dressed

i know it isn't long but the next few chapters are gonna be fun so hold on to your horses.

And I am going to the hockey game WOOO!!

(You know... i dont understand why people think i am a tomboy. I mean i love to watch the fights in hockey and i love sports and all. i just dont get it.)

LUVS YA ALL!

Fleur :D!


	9. Camping is Fun?

4 freaking fights it was awesome! -dancing around - i didn't like the game though... I LOVED IT!

Anyways thanks for duh reviews. Sorry i haven't done much with some of the characters. ITs kinda hard to remember who hasnttalked for a while.

Thanks for reminders though and thanks for reviews. AND MUCHOS THANKS FOR THE TISSUE BOX

Luvs ya! here is le chapa-ter

Chapter 8

- Kenny -

Yay I get to be stuck, in a forest with... HER! I was jumping around in my mind like a three year old on candy. I just stood there quiet for a while as we all walked, trying to find our camp. Sophie was moping around, maybe because she and Rhino weren't in the same group.

The land started getting rocky, and it had just rained. Meaning it was slippery, pointy, rocks.

I kept walking without problems. But up ahead Nikki slipped; and was falling backwards towards me. She landed in my arms and we looked into each others eyes.

- Nikki confession -

I was scared there. I thought he would drop me. But he didn't that was... sweet. But the kid needs to toughen up. He can't just walk around looking weaker than everyone else. That's how he gets hurt. NOT LIKE I CARE! - she blushes - AH TURN THE CAMERA OFF OR I WILL FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET!

-

I set her on the ground and she thanked me. I said, "You're welcome." and half my team turned around to gawk at me.

"Did he just ... talk?" Lily gasped.

"Umm yeah." Beano said like it wasn't a rare occasion for me to talk. Which it isn't I just don't normally talk to girls... or people who aren't my friend so that's a lot of people.

- GOPHER! -

- Athena -

People were arguing on where to go. It was only the first five minutes too. I felt really bad about it all, I mean why can't we all just get along?

Well apparently it's because they are all to different. I see no difference though. They are people and poeple should be treated with respect. But I will give them their time to argue. We only have to be out here a few days, maybe a week tops. It will be okay. Won't it?

- Rhino -

Jeez, Kevin thinks he is just so smart! He can't even read the map! I mean I guess I couldn't either because we kinda went in circles for an hour but hey we walked somewhere! But skaterboy just had to try to find his way, and be the freaking hero. I will get you skater. Just watch.

- BASS -

- Clarra -

We found our campsite within the hour. Surprisingly Bailey could read a cartography map and lead us straight to the camp. The three boys were setting up the tentl Charity, Lily, and Rosie went to gather firewood; Syvonne and I were looking through the backpacks to see if there was anything to cook with; and the other girls were looking for food.

Once we got the fire started and the food cooked, we sat in a circle talking, eating, and laughing together. Most of us were whiped out though.

I was the first to go in the tent, which was pretty big, thankfully. It was warm inside and no one had put in their sleeping bags yet. So I put mine in far corner.

I laid down and was about to go to sleep till something brought me back to attention.

"What is it Terr?" I ask.

"I don't want you sleeping by the window."

"Why not? You want it for yourself or something?"

"No. The guys and I decided we didn't want the girls sleeping near the exits, expecially since there are criminals that just escaped. I mean they could be murders." He says plainly.

"Oh gasp! There are other criminals than you in the world? I never would have guessed." I roll my eyes and turn over on my side so I don't have to look at him.

"Haha funny. Yes there are other criminals."

"Don't care." I yawn. "Just let me sleep."

"Fine be that way." He says. Then he picks me up in my sleeping bag and moves his in between the window and me, well where me was supposed to be.

"Loser."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart."

"Just let me sleep."

"Goodnight." He says.

-

- GOPHERS -

They finally find the campsite. They can't figure out how to pitch the tent though. But there is a nearby cave that they find large stones sticking up from the ground like poles, which they put the tent up on and there is their mavelous shelter.

- Grace -

The cave is really cold and no one is happy. Somebody started the fire, which warmed up the cave a little. The "tent" is actually a clever idea. But instead of the tent being like a ... pod-ish shape, it is more square. We laid the room dividers out as the floor and put rocks around them to keep them down, just in case the wind blew them up. I don't really know how long we will survive like this, but I think we can do it.

- BASS -

- Terry -

Everyone was in the tent. Someone put the fire out outside, and mostly everyone was asleep. Beano was sleeping right next to the door, and Kenny the other window.

I was pretty much the last person awake. One because I didn't need as much sleep ( I blame prision for that one.) and two Clarra had rolled over at one point and was now using my stomach as a pillow. I stroked her hair a few times, and she just smiled in her sleep. She is cute when she sleeps. She doesn't have that barrier that just seems to loom around her.

I finally fell asleep when I was sure she wasn't going to move, and that when I woke up she would still be asleep smiling.

--

Ugh my eyes hurt, I had to stop and do homeowrk in the middle of this chapter. Stupid essay.

Anyways I need sleep.

Nighty night!

Fleur


	10. Clouds rolling in

Hey everyone sorry I couldn't write a chapter yesterday, Homework and acting (and slamming my finger in the door) kinda all resulted in a delayed chapter. So sorry about that.

I might be able to put up two chapters tonight... If i don't have too much homework. So just count on this one for right now.

Sorry if some of the characters are a little "one dimensional" like Kim (haha sorry :D) Then forgive me.

Here is the chapter!

Oh and Ps: Not everyone will be paired. I only have 6 dudes in the story... And please don't yell if your character hasn't been used in a while, there are 22 campers in this story and it is hard to keep track of them all.

I try my best so if you say "hey try using so and so" then sure I will gladly help. That's it for now. Thanks!

Chapter:

Chapter 9

-Kim-

(Gophers)

So I was waiting in the crappy thing they call a tent, when one of the girls walked in I think her name is Athena. "Hey!" I say trying to sound cheerful and nice.

"Hi Kim." She said right back just as cheerful (except hers was sincere).

"Your outfit is so cute."

"Thanks!"

We talked for a while and I think she trusts me now. One down, eleven more to go.

Lily -

(Bass)

It was midday and I was the first to wake up from the nap we all took.

I exited the tent and went to sit on a log. I heard a noise and thought it was the wind. Then there was a snap and something grabbed my arm. I jumped up and turned around. "Oh it's just you Beano. You scared me."

"Sorry." He said. "You cold?"

"Kinda." I admit.

Beano starts the fire and he sits next to me on the log. I smile a little at him and he smiles widely back.

"Oh! I forgot... I'm supposed to be watching the entrance of the tent."

"You can sit outside the entrance, and maybe I could help?" I mumble looking down.

"Sure!" He jumps up happily.

So we sat in front of the tent, after we had put out the fire (you don't want to waste the wood if you're not using it), and the wind grew stronger. I started to shiver, and he placed his jacket around my shoulders. I curled up into a ball and pulled the jacket around me.

-Chris-

(Dorky Host - haha sorry had to put that - )

Chef and I were chilling in the hot tub.

"I'm so glad we don't have to do anything for a week." I say.

"Yeah, same here. Cookin' stuff is hard." Chef agreed.

"But you don't even know how to cook!" I shake my head at him.

"It's still hard to even act like I do though!"

"UGH!" I moan and get out of the hot tub.

Terry -

(Bass)

I woke up and Clarra was still lying on my abs. I wrapped my arm around her, and she fidgeted in her sleep. I could hear Beano and Lily talking outside the tent. At least he is doing his job.

-Fae-

(Gohpers)

Jill and I were sitting next to each other. We were bored and most of the other girls were flirting with the guys or napping. Jill was drawing some of our teammates. I was listening to my iPod. I heard a loud crack and everyone came running into the tent.

I ripped off my headphones, "What was that?" I ask.

"Lightning... thunder." Nikki said.

I looked out of the cave and it was pouring.

"No wonder Chris wanted us to go camping for a week. The weather sucks so far." Jill said.

We all sighed. At least we have our cave.

Clarra -

(Bass)

There was a loud crack. My eyes flew open. There was something wrapped around me... arms? I couldn't tell it was too dark.

I turned over. Yup, arms. But not just any arms, these were Terry's arms.

"Ugh! Get off pervert!" I shove him off. Even though I would rather be in his arms right now. WAIT... NO I DON'T!

Yeah right.

Ugh!

"Oops. Did I do that?" He says nonchalantly.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I mumble.

There is another crack of lightning. I latch onto Terry's arm. "I hate lightning."

"Man, I wish it would storm more often." He says. I slap him but I still hold onto his arm none the less. "Ok, everyone inside the tent!" He yells. Beano and Lily walk in, and Lily was wearing Beano's jacket. I let go of his arm since everyone is either getting up or is awake.

"If you have any gear outside you need to bring it in, but go two at a time and one of the guys has to wait outside the tent till everyone has their stuff. We don't want to lose anyone." He continues.  
Beano volunteers to take the watch and the rest of us grab our stuff two at a time. The rains was light but you could hear it start to pick up.

Everyone had their stuff. Or so we thought. I looked around and we left the pot for the food outside. "We left the pot outside!" I gasp. "I'll get it."

"I'm coming too." Terry said. Beano really didn't want to go back outside, he was already wet enough.

I stepped out of the tent and the rain whipped at my face, it burned my eyes and stung my skin. I took a few steps.

"Wait there. I can barely see you in this weather." Terry stated.

He caught up quickly and grabbed my hand. I was about to protest but then he said, "I don't want to lose you in this storm." So I nodded and kept walking.  
We found the pot and carried it back to the tent.

"What took you guys so long?" Syvonne asked.

"It's like a hurricane out there." Terry says.

"Well we are glad you are okay." Sophie said.

We grabbed one of the lanterns and hung it from the ceiling of our tent. We found locks at the bottom of Charity's bag and we locked all the doors and the openings. We were in for a long ride.

--

OK! There is the chapter.

Thanks for reviews.

Luvs you all

Fleur!


	11. Update

WASSUP!

Umm... yeah I was a little delayed today sorry.

Thanks for reviews.

I am throwing in WAY too many twists in the chapter so hold on to your seats. And dont forget to buckle up...

That was lame...

Anyways! UMMM yeah

The chapter:

Chapter 10

- The Bass Team -

( In the tent )

It rained heavily, nonstop, for 12 hours. Bailey had noticed (before it poured) that there were berries that were edible in the surrounding bushes. So that was lunch and dinner.

Syvonne was listening to rap on her iPod.

Charity was looking out the plastic window as the rain came down. She had a blank expression on her face as she was thinking of all the sad times in her life.

Kenny was daydreaming about Nikki.

Karma was fixing her hair, because the pouring rain had messed it up.

Beano and Lily were sitting in a corner giggling. Lily was still wearing his jacket.

Sophie and Rosie were talking. Sophie spaced out a few times because Rosie mentioned how much she didn't like wrestling, hmm I wonder who Sophie thought of...

Clarra still wasn't dry from earlier. She was wrapped in a towel and was in her sleeping bag. She started shivering.

Even though she slapped Terry a few times (very weakly), he had picked her up (again) and was holding her in his lap.

But the tent was getting beat up and they could hear parts of it rip to shreds.

- Gophers -

(In their... I'm not sure you can call that a tent.)

They were freezing. There wasn't any dry fire wood around because of the stupid storm.

Jill suggested that they grab all the sleeping bags and hang them around the outside of the "tent". That way when everyone was under it, it would keep in all the body heat.

They waited in the tent for who knows how long, without food.

Jill was drawing, but running out of paper.

Fae listened to her iPod but it ran out of battery.

Ryan and Grace were sitting next to each other not saying anything; just looking into their eyes, and from the looks of it they were having a silent conversation.

Rhino was doing push up, trying to stay as buff as he was.

Athena and Kim were doing each others hair.

J.C. and Kevin were looking at each other, but never noticed when the other was looking at them.

And Music was at the back of the cave, talking to the bear that lived there.

They knew they couldn't survive long like this. With no water, no food, no fire.

-

What team will give in first?

Who will get kicked off?

Will they starve?

Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

--

There is your chapter. I used everyone (if i didn't then that is kinda sad.)

Anyways Love ya all!

Laters:

Fleur!


End file.
